Quimera
by ApocalypticWorld
Summary: La impulsividad de su capitán siempre le causaba más de un dolor de cabeza, pero esto superaba los límites.¿Prisioneros?¿Desde cuándo los Piratas de Kidd hacían prisioneros?Eustass Kidd se limitaba a arrasar con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, no a encarcelarlo en las bodegas del barco. Su intuición le advertía a gritos: "—No es quién dice ser, Kidd, lo veo en sus ojos."KillerxOC
1. Prologue

**Hola a todos y gracias por pasar a leer! Este es un pequeño/diminuto/microscópico prólogo de lo que será mi nuevo fic "Quimera". Estará ambientado entre los piratas de Kid y sus sanguinarias hazañas, por lo que no será una historia alegre con color de rosas, más bien pretendo que sea algo bastante serio, así que si buscáis amabilidad y simpatía siento deciros que habrá bien poca. Aviso de que aparecerá una OC y según como se vaya desarrollando el fic tal vez me plantee subirlo a M (es muy probable). Pero que no cunda el pánico que no tengo intención de despellejar a nadie (por el momento xD) Disfrutad del prólogo ;)**

**Gracias a mi Beta: AcSwarovski**

**Disclaimer**: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me limito a introducirlos en mis conspiraciones mentales y a trasnformar a letras el estrambótico resultado de esta curiosa mezcla.

* * *

**Prólogo**

¿Qué es Quimera?

Para muchos, una mera fantasía de los antiguos griegos. Una criatura mitológica capaz de escupir fuego por la boca, y que, según la leyenda, vagaba por las más remotas regiones de Asia Menor, atemorizando a los aldeanos y devorando animales a su paso. De aspecto monstruoso y considerada una criatura invencible, se la representaba con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón. Su nombre, con origen en un vocablo latino, que a su vez deriva del mismo griego, significa "animal fabuloso".

Tal vez sea ese el motivo por el que para otros, quimera no es más que un término que refiere aquello fantástico y utópico. Deseos, sueños imposibles de alcanzar, cuyos dueños se convencen a sí mismos de que tarde o temprano conseguirán. Un sinónimo perfecto de esperanza cuando ya no hay nada a que aferrarse.

Pero a veces, simplemente se trata de algo que aparenta ser, exactamente, aquello que no es.

* * *

**N.A.:** Sé que el prólogo es **muy** corto, pero era necesario e imprescindible para el desarrollo de la historia. También se que es muy cruel por mi parte pediros reviews ante este pequeño escrito de apenas 160 palabras, pero como alguien me dijo una vez que desear era gratis espero que me dejéis algún que otro comentario, se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas y cualquier tipo de paranoia que se os pase por la cabeza y queráis compartir con una servidora ;)

¡Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado!

Besos metaleros\m/


	2. Chapter 1

**Señoras y señores aquí por fin el primer capítulo. Todavía no entra en la trama, así que tomároslo como si de una introducción se tratase ;)**

**Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje soez/obsceno, y es muy probable que en un futuro haya lemon.

**Gracias a mi Beta: AcSwarovski  **

**Disclaimer**: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me limito a introducirlos en mis conspiraciones mentales y a transformar a letras el estrambótico resultado de esta curiosa mezcla.

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 1: **"Avistamiento"**

Estirado boca arriba en la cama de su camarote y con la mirada fija en el techo de éste, analizaba los pros y los contras que conllevaría llevar a cabo una alianza pirata con los piratas de Hawkins y los piratas On Air.

Como su capitán no tenía por costumbre meditar sus decisiones antes de llevarlas a cabo, le tocaba a él, como segundo al mando, encargarse de las cuestiones estratégicas.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de resguardarse de los traviesos rayos de sol que se colaban por el ojo de buey de la estancia, y cerró ambos ojos, intentando concentrarse.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos, cuando unos nerviosos toques en su puerta le obligaron a abrirlos de nuevo. Se incorporó con pereza y alargó su mano izquierda para coger su identificativa máscara metálica. Se levantó mientras acababa de colocársela y abrió la puerta.

-Killer, tenemos problemas-dijo un inquieto peliazul.

-¿Qué ocurre, Heat?

-La marina.

Esas dos palabras bastaron para que el rubio acabara de desperezarse.

-¿Cuántos buques?

-Solo uno.

Suspiró con pesadez, a sabiendas que le tocaría a él avisar a su impulsivo capitán, aun conociendo la reacción que éste tendría. Y más si se trataba de un solo buque.

-Bien, preparaos para el combate, yo me encargo de avisar a Kidd.

-¿Nos acercamos a él?

-Por ahora limitaos a seguir con el rumbo establecido hasta que llegue el capitán.

-Entendido.

Dicho esto el peliazul desapareció hacia cubierta, pegando voces y dando órdenes al resto de la tripulación. Killer cerró la puerta tras de sí y se adentró en las profundidades del barco.

El camarote de su capitán se encontraba relativamente cerca del suyo, tan solo tenía que girar por un pasillo a mano izquierda y pasar delante de unas pocas puertas.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del camarote del capitán y la abrió de golpe. Allí, tirado en la cama se encontraba Eustass Kidd, el capitán, con una botella de ron casi vacía en la mano y cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Joder Killer! ¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puta puerta o qué?-gruñó desde la cama un molesto pelirrojo.

Killer se limitó a suspirar con pesadez y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es la marina, Kidd.

-¿La marina?-dijo suavizando su tono de voz y esbozando una leve sonrisa-¿Cuántos?

-Sólo un buque-contestó su primer hombre.

Kidd chasqueó la lengua con fastidio pero luego volvió a esbozar una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

-Bueno, menos es nada.

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo se levantó de su cama y cogió el peludo abrigo marrón que siempre llevaba encima. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su primer oficial con una siniestra sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro y saliendo del camarote dijo:

-Parece que hoy vamos a divertirnos.

* * *

De aquí para allá, no había nadie que no fuera capaz de estarse quieto en aquel maldito barco de la marina. Soldados aterrorizados corrían por las inmensidades del buque en busca de armas y refuerzos. Los de más alto rango, en cambio, trataban de perfilar un plan estratégico en un tiempo récord y a contrarreloj.

Hacía apenas cinco minutos que habían divisado el barco de los piratas de Kidd y ya había cundido el pánico en aquel navío de la marina. Y no era para menos. Eustass "Capitain" Kidd tenía fama de ser uno de los más despiadados y sanguinarios piratas del Nuevo Mundo. Su tripulación, junto a la de Drake X, traían de culo a todos los cuarteles de la marina en esa porción del océano.

En medio de todo aquel ambiente de caos y desorden, un joven marine, de apenas unos veinte años de edad, corría por el buque, camuflándose entre la desesperación y el terror que rodeaba de sus compañeros de travesía.

Desde las sombras que le ofrecía la blanca gorra que llevaba, sus ojos barrían y examinaban con rapidez todas y cada una de las puertas que daban al pasillo en el que se encontraba.

A lo lejos, por fin pudo divisar la puerta que andaba buscando. En la parte superior había un letrero que rezaba: "Solo personal autorizado". Sonrió desde la oscuridad de su gorra y se adentró en la sala sin ser visto.

La sala estaba a oscuras, por lo que tanteó con la palma de su mano la pared más cercana en busca de algún interruptor. No tardó mucho en dar con uno y así poder iluminar la estancia.

La pequeña sala estaba llena de archivadores que guardaban en su interior información tanto de la marina en sí, como de sus misiones, sus integrantes y sus estrategias; así como gran cantidad de planos que en manos enemigas podrían llegar ser muy dañinos, para el gobierno mundial y para todas sus infraestructuras.

Se relamió los labios con tan solo pensar en la cantidad de información que tenía frente a sus ojos. En un principio, su plan consistía en ir copiando de apoco todos aquellos documentos que le serian de utilidad, de manera que en un futuro no se echaran en falta dichos documentos; pero el pánico que el ataque pirata había ocasionado le ofrecía vía libre para actuar sin tanta precaución.

Sacó un par de ganzúelas del bolsillo y forzó la cerradura de uno de los archivadores. Rebuscó entre varios papeles y pronto encontró varios archivos con abundante información, precisamente toda aquella que él necesitaba.

Abrió la pequeña mochila que cargaba a su espalda y metió los documentos en su interior. La cerró apresuradamente y volvió a cerrar el gran archivador de donde había sacado aquellos informes.

Cuando se cercioró de haber dejado la sala tal y como se encontraba antes de irrumpir en ella, apagó la luz, abrió la puerta y volvió a zambullirse en el mar de desesperación que inundaba el buque.

* * *

Apoyados en la barandilla de aquel gótico barco, el capitán y su mano derecha tenían su atención fija en el buque de la marina con el que poco a poco iban recortando distancias.

Kidd se relamió los labios con impaciencia e hizo crujir los nudillos de su única mano de carne y hueso. El resto de la tripulación no tenía una actitud muy distinta a la de su violento capitán, unos mataban el tiempo cantando obscenidades, otros apostaban sobre la resistencia que ofrecería el buque y los posibles marines que quedarían en pie, y otros simplemente se dedicaban a limpiar y a cargar sus armas.

Sin embargo, cierto hombre de cabellera rubia observaba el océano con expresión ausente. Ni siquiera se había molestado en afilar sus preciadas cuchillas para el inminente combate, como siempre hacía. No iba a molestarse, era totalmente consciente de que tomarían la ofensiva en aquel enfrentamiento y los marines no podrían hacer nada para protegerse de los ataques de su capitán, ni siquiera de los suyos propios.

Suspiró con pesadez y apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía un combate en condiciones, ni se veía en apuros para esquivar ataques. Apenas recordaba la última vez que un contrincante decente le había hecho sudar. Y es que, últimamente, solo se topaban con embarcaciones abarrotadas de debiluchos e inútiles. Volvió a suspirar y se resignó a observar el vaivén de las olas.

A su lado, Eustass Kidd chasqueó la lengua y observó a su primer hombre con clara molestia.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?-inquirió el capitán.

-Estoy aburrido.

Si Kidd hubiera tenido cejas las habría alzado con desproporcionada sorpresa. Su primer hombre, conocido como "Soldado de la Masacre", estaba aburrido justo antes de abordar un barco de la marina.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

-Que me aburro-sentenció el rubio.

-Killer, estamos a punto de abordar un barco de la marina.

-Lo sé-dijo el rubio, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Kidd se limitó a bufar con molestia y dejó a su primer hombre por imposible. Estaba claro que el tanto pensar y analizar no le sentaba bien al rubio.

Giró sobre sí mismo para dirigirse al resto de su tripulación y alzando su brazo metálico en un puño les gritó a sus subordinados:

-¡Que no quede ni un solo marine!

Como respuesta obtuvo un grito de guerra por parte de todos sus camaradas que imitando su gesto, alzaron sus puños y armas al cielo.

* * *

**N.A.**: Primero decir que este cap es más corto que los que suelo escribir, así que no se si todavía tengo derecho a pediros un pequeño review xD. Ahora en serio, no desesperéis que el próximo está en el horno y de momento parece que será algo más largo. Espero lo hayáis disfrutado y ojalá me dejéis algún que otro comentario, se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas y cualquier tipo de paranoia que se os pase por la cabeza y queráis compartir con una servidora ;)

¡Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado!

Besos metaleros\m/


	3. Chapter 2

**Queridos/as lectores, aquí os traigo el segundo cap de la historia y ahora sí afirmo que ya empieza la trama, además de que este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores (juntando ambos, claro). Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! **

**No se qué pasó en el capítulo anterior, pero parece que se me borraron las respuestas de los anteriores reviews, así que aquí los vuelvo a escribir como si no hubiera pasado nada ;) (Espero que ahora sí salgan y no vuelvan a borrarse)**

**Coliflor:** Muchas gracias por el review! En serio, ya te dije que no hacia falta, coliflor xD En fin, tranquila que no pienso dejar Unbreakable colgada, no me lo perdonaría. Besos y disfruta de la historia ;)

**javi**: Muchas gracias! Tu review me saca los colores jajaja. Me alegra que te guste como escribo ^^, y no te preocupes por Unbreakable que ya me he puesto con el siguiente cap y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Nos leemos :)

**Lord Yavetil**: Muchas gracias! Que ilusión tener a un lector metalero ^^! En serio, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que con este segundo cap la trama ya vaya cogiendo forma y puedas hacerte una idea aproximada de como irá el fic. Saludos nakama y...¡Larga vida al metal! \m/

**Myrcur**: A ti ya te he contestado, pero como que te adoro te vuelvo a contestar ;) Muchas gracias por el review y aquí el segundo cap, que es más largo y ya se mete más en la trama, en realidad se podría decir que la historia empieza estrictamente en este capítulo, así que espero que te guste y que disfrutes con él!

**Gracias a mi Beta: AcSwarovski**

**Advertencias: **Violencia y lenguaje soez**.**

**Disclaimer**: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me limito a introducirlos en mis conspiraciones mentales y a plasmar en letras el estrambótico resultado de esta curiosa mezcla.

* * *

Capítulo 2: **"Marine"**

Si el avistamiento del barco pirata ya había provocado un gran caos en el barco de la marina, en cuanto el pelirrojo capitán y su rubio subordinado pusieron un pie en la cubierta se desató una completa locura.

Los soldados rasos disparaban a diestro y siniestro, sin tener en cuenta a sus compañeros e hiriendo a algunos de sus propios camaradas. Sin embargo, ninguna de las balas lograba alcanzar a la pareja de piratas que había abordado el barco. Las balas eran repelidas por el capitán pirata y enviadas de nuevo hacia los aterrados marines. Además, todos aquellos que se armaban con el coraje necesario para atacarles en un cuerpo a cuerpo eran abatidos por el rubio pirata.

En apenas cinco minutos, esos dos piratas ya habían derrotado a la mitad de la tripulación de marines. Con un gesto silencioso de su mano derecha, Eustass Kidd ordenó al resto de sus hombres que subieran a bordo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos aquellos marines novatos que trataban de huir del pelirrojo y su subordinado, se encontraban rodeados por varios piratas, armados hasta los dientes y con perturbadoras sonrisas adornando sus desagrdables rostros.

* * *

Corriendo por el interior del buque y agarrando con fuerza su pequeña mochila, se hallaba el joven marine que momentos antes hurgaba en los más sucios secretos de la marina.

Su respiración, irregular por la carrera que estaba llevando a cabo, se confundía con la de sus atemorizados compañeros. Había oído a varios soldados gritando que los piratas ya habían abordado el buque por la proa y se encontraban en cubierta, por lo que trató de buscar una puerta que diera a la popa del barco.

Siguió corriendo un par de minutos y abrió una de las muchas puertas que componían aquel pasillo, sin embargo, lo que vio no era la popa del barco, sino uno de los costados de la nave. No tuvo tiempo de identificar si se trataba de babor o estribor porque de reojo pudo percibir como una serie de sombras se abalanzaban sobre él.

En un acto reflejo sacó una daga de la bota del uniforme y junto a una serie de patadas, golpes y bloqueos consiguió zafarse de toda aquella cantidad de chatarra que se había precipitado sobre él.

Lanzó su mochila hacia un lateral, y ésta se detuvo a escasos centímetros de caer por la borda. Casi al momento, un halcón descendió sobre la cubierta del barco, clavó sus garras en la bolsa y se perdió con ella en el inmenso cielo.

El marine sonrió con alivio al ver como su fiel halcón se encargaba de resguardar aquella información que él mismo había usurpado. Acto seguido, alzó su vista y fijó su mirada en el sujeto pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a él.

A su espalda, podía oír los gritos de aprobación y admiración del resto de tripulantes. Sin darse cuenta, al esquivar los ataques del capitán pirata, había protegido involuntariamente a todo aquel montón de atemorizados soldados.

Se maldijo internamente cuando percibió un atisbo de extrañez en los ambarinos ojos de aquel pelirrojo. Y es que se había descuidado. Se había dejado llevar por su instinto, delatándose a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, sus compañeros de uniforme no parecían haberlo notado. Rogó internamente que ningún marine de un rango más elevado hubiera avistado la escena. Aunque eso le serviría de bien poco, porque aquel pirata parecía decidido a arremeter de nuevo contra él, cosa que conllevaría a defenderse. Y estaba claro que no podía usar cualquier defensa contra el mismísimo Eustass Kidd, no si quería salir con vida de aquella embarcación.

El pelirrojo alzó su brazo de carne y hueso, y por segunda vez, una maraña de chatarra se abalanzó sobre él. El marine se movió con rapidez, esquivando, bloqueando y pateando como en el primer ataque. Dejó su mente en blanco y se limitó a dejarse guiar por su experimentado instinto de combate.

En cuanto ya no percibió más objetos a su alrededor se detuvo, trató de recuperar el aire y miró desafiante al pelirrojo. Éste le devolvió la mirada con molestia; estaba claro que quería atacar a cuantos más marines mejor, y él, parado allí en medio, le dificultaba notoriamente su tarea.

-¿Qué coño pasa con ese marine?-gruñó por lo bajo Kidd.

Se dispuso a alzar su brazo para un nuevo ataque cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

-Yo me encargo-dijo su primer hombre a sus espaldas.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Killer-bufó molesto el capitán.

-Kid, si te dedicas únicamente a ese marine no podrás matar a muchos soldados más-explicó el rubio.

El pelirrojo taladró con la mirada a su primer hombre y soltando un suspiro aclaró orgulloso:

-Muy bien, pero solo porque te veo aburrido.

Killer asintió levemente con la cabeza y entonces su capitán se dio la vuelta y desapareció en busca de nuevas víctimas.

Desde su posición, el joven marine trataba de regular de nuevo su respiración a la par que observaba como su atacante hablaba con un hombre con máscara y cabellera rubia.

Permaneció quieto, observándoles, hasta que el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y echó a andar en dirección contraria. El marine hizo ademán de querer seguir al capitán con la mirada pero una cuchilla que rozó peligrosamente su costado derecho le interrumpió.

Saltó hacia atrás, esquivando por poco el veloz ataque, y observó con sorpresa a su nuevo rival. Apenas había parpadeado y aquel rubio ya se le había echado encima cual depredador a su presa: silencioso, veloz, letal.

Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el tajo que el rubio pirata acababa de hacer en su blanco uniforme y agradeció mentalmente que aquel asqueroso traje le viniera grande.

Observó desde las sombras de su gorra a su nuevo contrincante, siendo totalmente consciente de quién se trataba, y se concentró en la expresión corporal de aquel pirata, que, de un momento a otro atacaría de nuevo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Killer se abalanzó de nuevo sobre aquel marine, descargando sobre él una secuencia de varios ataques. El marine, a su vez, bloqueó varios de los ataques del pirata con la daga que sostenía entre sus delgados dedos.

Con su mano derecha, el marine frenó una de las cuchillas del pirata y ensartando con la punta de su pie izquierdo uno de los sables que había tirados por la cubierta, lo impulsó en el aire y lo asió con la mano libre, bloqueando así la otra cuchilla del pirata.

Killer forcejeó, tratando de acercar sus cuchillas giratorias al cuerpo de aquel marine raso. Pero el soldado tenía más fuerza de la que su delgado cuerpo, de apenas metro setenta, aparentaba poseer. No obstante, su fuerza no era suficiente para igualar a la del "Soldado de la Masacre". Killer sonrió bajo la máscara, aquel marine estaba dando más guerra de la que esperaba.

-Un soldado raso no debería tener este nivel de combate-repuso el rubio mientras ambos forcejeaban con sus respectivas armas, ahora bloqueadas.

El marine se mordió el labio inferior, repentinamente nervioso ante la observación de aquel rubio. Entonces giró sobre sí mismo y atacó, por primera vez, en un movimiento circular.

Killer saltó hacia atrás y se alejó del marine. Le analizó con la mirada, era la primera vez que el soldado le atacaba, hasta el momento tan solo se había limitado a esquivar y bloquear sus ataques. Sonrió de nuevo bajo su máscara metálica. Ese combate se estaba volviendo inesperadamente entretenido.

Corrió hacia el marine y volvió a atacar con violencia, pero esta vez el marine correspondió con la misma ferocidad. Killer analizaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su oponente. Estaba claro que no era quien aparentaba ser.

Aquel marine era capaz de seguir todos sus movimientos y predecir sus ataques. Es cierto que no poseía su fuerza física, y en ese campo el pirata tenía ventaja, pero su rapidez y agilidad equilibraban la balanza en aquel combate.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el interior de la máscara del pirata hasta llegar a su barbilla y caer al suelo. Killer sonrió de nuevo. Estaba sudando. Aquel marine le estaba haciendo sudar, como hacía meses no recordaba. Y es que, francamente, el rubio estaba disfrutando como nunca con aquella batalla.

Si bien era cierto que no tenía heridas de gravedad, aquel marine había logrado rasgarle la ropa y hacerle algún que otro corte en brazos y piernas. Eran heridas superficiales, casi rasguños, que no tenían la menor importancia. Por su parte, el marine no se encontraba en una situación muy distinta. Diversos cortes superficiales y rasguños adornaban sus brazos y piernas, cortesía del rubio pirata.

_Entretenido_. Así es como se describiría Killer. Después de meses de puro aburrimiento por fin encontraba un adversario decente.

Siguió atacando con vivacidad al marine, que ya se había desentendido de cualquier pensamiento racional y se había dejado llevar por su instinto. No se contenía, se limitaba a atacar, a esquivar golpes y a bloquearlos. Combinaba patadas con sablazos, desplazamientos y saltos que desorientaban al rubio.

Killer arremetió contra el cuello del marine, y éste reaccionó a duras penas, agachándose para eludir el ataque. Sin embargo, el soldado no fue suficientemente rápido y la cuchilla de Killer pasó rozando su cabeza, llevándose la gorra del marine consigo.

Bajo la máscara, Killer abrió sus ojos con desproporcionada sorpresa. Entonces el marine, en un acto reflejo y aprovechando ese instante de desorientación por parte del rubio, posó su daga sobre el cuello del pirata. Sin embargo, el rubio reaccionó con la misma rapidez e hizo lo propio, quedando ambos contrincantes en igualdad de condiciones.

Fue entonces cuando se hizo un silencio entre todos los espectadores de aquel enfrentamiento. Marines y piratas enmudecieron en cuanto la gorra del marine se desprendió de su dueño, provocando así que la melena caoba del soldado, hasta el momento oculta, cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros, alcanzando la mitad de su espalda.

Desde el interior de su máscara, Killer clavó sus aun sorprendidos ojos en los de su contrincante y aprovechó el momento de tensión en el que ambos se encontraban para analizar sus rasgos faciales, ahora que la gorra no se lo impedía.

Unos oscuros ojos azul añil le devolvieron esa mirada analítica y ligeramente curiosa. Sin embargo, pudo descifrar en ellos un atisbo de molestia y desconfianza.

Su cabello, liso y de un colorido rojo caoba, mucho más oscuro que el de su impulsivo capitán, se mecía ligeramente con la brisa marina, provocando que varios mechones se le posaran molestamente sobre su pálido rostro.

Killer se maldijo internamente por no haber sido consciente de que, en realidad, su rival se trataba de una mujer. Sonrió amargamente bajo la máscara. Una mujer de apenas veinte años le había hecho sudar, y hasta había llegado a herirle levemente.

Notó como la daga de la joven ejercía más presión contra su cuello y volvió a centrar su atención en ella. Ahora ya no había rastro de curiosidad en su mirada, ni de sentimiento alguno.

_Vacíos_. Así es como habría descrito en aquel momento los ojos de la joven. No había ningún atisbo de humanidad en ellos. Parecía estar más que dispuesta a degollarle allí mismo.

* * *

Sentado sobre una montaña de cadáveres, Eustass Kid observaba con detenimiento la escena que se presentaba ante sus ambarinos ojos.

Complacido por el gran espectáculo que su primer hombre y esa misteriosa mujer acababan de ofrecer, soltó una carcajada sonora y empezó a aplaudir a la pareja, rompiendo así el silencio que segundos antes se había formado entre todos los espectadores y ganándose varias miradas atemorizadas por parte de los pocos soldados que quedaban con vida.

La mujer le miró de soslayo, sin apenas moverse y enterró más su daga en el cuello del pirata que tenía ante él, ganándose el mismo gesto por parte del rubio sobre su propio cuello, que a diferencia del de éste, estaba cubierto por un pañuelo azulado, a juego con el uniforme de marine.

Kid se levantó de la montaña de cadáveres en la que se encontraba sentado y se acercó a la pareja, sin dejar de reír jocosamente y aplaudir.

-¿Qué te parece, Killer?-preguntó con una sonrisa torcida mientras se detenía a una distancia prudencial de la pareja.

El rubio sonrió ladinamente bajo la máscara, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su capitán.

-Tú eres el capitán, Kid-se limitó a contestar sin apartar su atención de la joven que se encontraba frente a él.

A su vez, la joven observaba a ambos hombres alternativamente, tratando de descifrar el doble fondo de aquella, aparentemente, estúpida conversación.

-Pues no se hable más-sentenció el pelirrojo ensanchando su sonrisa.

Con un leve movimiento de su mano, diversos objetos metálicos y peligrosamente afilados rodearon a la joven, impidiendo que ésta pudiera moverse o escapar.

La joven, viéndose rodeada, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar, a la par que buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada una salida alternativa. Sin embargo, ese pequeño déficit de atención bastó para el rubio pirata que se encontraba frente a ella, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó sobre la joven, inmovilizándola en el suelo del barco y sujetando firmemente las dos manos de ella a su espalda.

La joven se removió en el suelo, tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio, pero en cuanto notó de nuevo como el filo de una cuchilla se posaba peligrosamente sobre su cuello, se detuvo y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Quieta-ordenó el pirata ejerciendo más fuerza sobre su agarre.

La joven gruñó y obedeció al rubio. Eustass asintió levemente con la cabeza, conforme, y se dirigió a sus hombres.

-¡Todos al barco!-ordenó el capitán-¡Heat, quémalo!

-Sí, capitán-asintió el peliazul, prendiéndole fuego al buque de la marina.

-Killer, tú encárgate de ella-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, dándose la vuelta para volver a su gótico barco.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a levantar a la joven para llevársela al barco pirata, aun sin soltar su agarre. Sin embargo, en cuanto ésta se levantó del suelo, pisó con fuerza el pie del rubio, logrando que Killer aflojara levemente el agarre sobre ella y, girando sobre un pie, le propinó una patada circular a la cabeza.

Killer se tambaleó levemente, desorientado, pero sin llegar a caer al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y gruñó de dolor. Entonces trató de enfocar su vista y pudo distinguir como una cabellera roja se alejaba cada vez más de donde él se encontraba. Maldijo a esa mujer y echó a correr tras ella.

La joven sorteaba obstáculos a su paso, tratando de huir de aquel buque. Volvió levemente la cabeza y vio como el rubio pirata corría tras ella. Entonces aceleró más su paso. Sin embargo, Killer agarró una de las muchas cadenas que yacían por la cubierta del barco y la lanzó en dirección a la joven.

Ésta se enrolló en las piernas de la mujer, provocando que cayera al suelo de morros. Se removió molesta, pero en cuanto quiso levantarse, el rubio pirata ya se encontraba a su lado.

Killer la miró molesto bajo la máscara y antes de que la joven pudiera hacer o decir algo, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, noqueándola. Jadeó levemente por la carrera que se acababa de pegar y fulminó a la inconsciente joven con la mirada. Bueno, por lo menos ahora no causaría problemas.

Se la cargó al hombro, como si de un saco se tratara y se encaminó hacia su barco.

* * *

-¿La tienes?-inquirió una voz burlona a sus espaldas en cuanto pisó la cubierta del gótico barco.

-Sí-contestó secamente el rubio sin necesidad de voltearse para reconocer al propietario de aquella voz.

-¿Seguro?-siguió burlándose su capitán.

Killer se limitó a bufar con molestia y se introdujo en el interior del barco. Necesitaba relajarse, y para ello primero tenía que deshacerse de aquella mujer.

* * *

**N.A.:** Tachán! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. A mí personalmente me encantó escribirlo, aunque también es cierto que es de las primeras veces que escribo un combate así, por lo que cuento con vosotros para que me digáis qué os ha parecido. Y tal y como prometí, este es más largo que el anterior. Espero vuestros comentarios ;) Se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas y cualquier tipo de paranoia que se os pase por la cabeza y queráis compartir con una servidora ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

Besos metaleros\m/


	4. Chapter 3

**Bueno gente, aquí llego con un nuevo cap de Quimera. Disfrutadlo ;)**

** Y aquí los reviews:**

**Myrcur:** ¡Jajajaj! Gracias por el comentario, ya sabes que me encanta leerlos :D Y bueno...Drake...es que no tenía opción xD Pero no te preocupes que no tengo intención de hacerle aparecer (por el momento xD). En fin, muchas gracias por el comentario constructivo, ya sabes que no me molesta en absoluto y que tienes vía libre para criticar cualquier cosa que veas ;) Bueno, solo espero que este cap te deje con más intriga que el anterior, jajajajaj. 3333

**martap:** ¡Muchas gracias! Pero no te pongas nerviosa mujer, que entonces tendremos un problema xD Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este cap lo disfrutes también ;)

**javi**: Wow! Tus reviews siempre me hacen feliz xD! Gracias por seguir la historia, me alegra mucho que te guste y bueno, tal y como prometí actualicé Unbreakable y aquí está Quimera xD Disfrrútalo!

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**A mi Beta: AcSwarovski, que me ha demostrado que pase lo que pase nunca me deja tirada y a Myrcur por su constante apoyo, comentarios, correcciones, esquemas de guión largo, etc. (que si sigo no acabo xD). ¡Aix! ¿Que haría yo sin vosotras? Y a todos aquellos y aquellas que habéis puesto la historia en favoritos o follows ;)**

**Advertencias: **Violencia y lenguaje soez**.**

**Disclaimer**: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me limito a introducirlos en mis conspiraciones mentales y a plasmar en letras el estrambótico resultado de esta curiosa mezcla.

* * *

Capítulo 3: **"Prisionera"**

El húmedo contacto de la pared contra su espalda la hizo recobrar la consciencia. Abrió ambos ojos con gran dificultad y trató de distinguir algo en la profunda oscuridad en la que se hallaba.

Un insoportable olor a humedad y moho la golpeó súbitamente, provocando que arrugara con repulsión la nariz. Entonces fue consciente del frío contacto del metal contra su piel. Estaba esposada.

Ladeó levemente la cabeza para tratar de observar con mayor detenimiento aquellas esposas que la retenían, pero un punzante ardor la detuvo.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor y dirigió su mano derecha a su cogote, sin embargo ésta nunca llegó, ya que los grilletes la retenían. Maldijo por lo bajo y trató de recordar cómo había llegado a aquel lugar.

Recordaba como el rubio pirata había logrado hacerla caer y luego...luego oscuridad.

Chistó la lengua molesta y giró lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, comprobando su movilidad. Entonces advirtió una leve humedad en su cuero cabelludo que llegaba hasta su nuca. Suspiró pesadamente. Sangraba. Aunque afortunadamente era poca sangre y no parecía grave.

Observó a su alrededor, poco a poco la vista se le iba acostumbrando a la penumbra en la que se encontraba sumida. Al cabo de un par de minutos, ya fue capaz de percibir unos cuantos haces de luz que se colaban osados, entre las tablas de madera de una de las paredes, y los objetos de su alrededor—hasta el momento invisibles—, empezaron a cobrar forma.

Entrecerró los ojos y pudo distinguir la estancia en la que se encontraba. A su espalda y a sus lados: paredes de madera, sin embargo frente a ella: barrotes. Estaba en una celda, y a juzgar por el sonido que provenía del exterior se encontraba en un barco.

Cerró ambos ojos y se concentró en el sonido ambiente. Oía como las olas rompían contra la embarcación en la que se hallaba y mecían levemente el navío. La brisa marina le llegaba en forma de un salado aroma y el salitre esparcido en el ambiente saturaba sus pulmones.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, esta vez para cerciorarse de que se encontraba sola y no había nadie más ahí abajo con ella. Barrió rápidamente con la mirada el lugar, pero no encontró más compañía que las frías esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas.

Eran metálicas y muy pesadas. Además le separaban ambos brazos del cuerpo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Suspiró con pesadez y bajó su vista al suelo, intentando pensar. Si su sentido común no fallaba, estaba en el barco de los piratas de Kidd. Volvió a reprenderse mentalmente por incompetente y pensó en el rubio que la había capturado.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes tratando de contener su ira. Había sido vencida injustamente, ni siquiera habían acabado la pelea. Gruñó y trató de elaborar un plan de huida, pero lo desechó al momento. Aunque consiguiera salir de aquella asquerosa celda, sería imposible no llamar la atención en un barco pirata vestida de marine. Suspiró resignada y se acomodó como pudo en aquella pequeña estancia.

No entendía por qué diablos la habían apresado en vez de matarla. Si la información que tenía sobre aquellos piratas era fiable, no había ninguna otra mujer en aquella embarcación, sin contarse a sí misma. Gruñó levemente temiéndose lo peor, prefería morderse la lengua y ahogarse en su propia sangre a dejar que alguno de aquellos malditos le pusiera la mano encima.

Sin embargo, esposada como estaba en aquella celda, no tenía oportunidad de escapar. Tan solo esperaba que su querido halcón hubiera podido llegar a Saobady.

* * *

Posó firmemente su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con lentitud. La puerta se abrió, mostrando una oscura escalera, ahora tenuemente iluminada por la luz exterior. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dispuso a bajar los escalones, únicamente cargando un cubo con agua.

Cuanto más se acercaba a su destino, más insoportable se le hacía el olor a humedad. Prosiguió su camino en el más absoluto silencio y se detuvo delante de un muro de barrotes metálicos.

Entonces observó detenidamente la figura que se encontraba ante él. La poca iluminación no le facilitaba la tarea, pero fue capaz de distinguir su silueta, así como la postura en la que se encontraba.

La siguió observando con detenimiento. Su pecho subía y bajaba con una lentitud digna de un profundo sueño. Estaba aparentemente dormida. _Aparentemente_.

Sonrió bajo su máscara y admiró internamente la capacidad de aquella mujer para verse tan relajada teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Sé que estás consciente—dijo acercándose más a los barrotes.

La joven no se movió, ni siquiera alzó la cabeza para darle a entender que le escuchaba. Se mantuvo inmóvil, con ambos brazos esposados uno en cada pared, recordando a un Cristo.

Killer sonrió ladinamente bajo su metálico casco. Ciertamente, no se esperaba que colaborara sin más, por ello mismo ya había venido preparado. Sin aviso previo ni contemplaciones, vació el contenido del cubo que traía consigo sobre la joven encarcelada.

La joven soltó un pequeño grito de exclamación por la sorpresa y entonces sí observó al rubio. Clavó sus añiles ojos en el resplandor metálico de la máscara del pirata y le fulminó con la mirada. Si a unos cero grados centígrados el agua empezaba a congelarse, aquella que el pirata le había arrojado debería rozar por los pelos dicha temperatura.

Gruñó levemente. Varios mechones rojizos se le pegaron a la cara y sus dientes empezaron a castañear. Apretó las mandíbulas y frunció los labios para que el pirata no se percatara de sus involuntarios temblores.

Killer se sacó un manojo de llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la celda, internándose en ella. Con un par de pasos recortó la distancia que le separaba de la joven y colocando el cubo de agua—ahora vacío—, boca abajo en el suelo se sentó sobre él y observó a la figura que tenía al frente.

La joven seguía observándole desafiante, con el ceño fruncido y sin apenas moverse. Su respiración irregular junto con los inevitables espasmos que tenía su cuerpo debido al frío, la forzaron a apretar con más fuerza sus mandíbulas, tratando así de disminuir sus temblores, en vano.

Killer la observó con una sonrisa cínica adornando su oculto rostro. La joven ya llevaría unos tres minutos batiéndose en un duelo autoimpuesto para no demostrar su debilidad ante el rubio. Al parecer iba a disfrutar de lo lindo "socializando" con aquella joven.

—Parece que no te gusta el agua—dijo con sorna el pirata.

La joven se limitó a fruncir más el ceño y a fulminarle con la mirada. Sus labios empezaban a tomar un color azulado y su tez, pálida de por sí, ahora le hacía competencia a la misma espuma del mar.

— ¿Quién eres?—cuestionó Killer, volviendo a su semblante neutro.

La joven alzó una ceja y esbozó una débil sonrisa, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio. Killer la observó impasible bajo la máscara, esperando una respuesta.

—_Vuestra_ prisionera—contestó ella retando al pirata con la mirada.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que, finalmente, Killer sonrió ante su respuesta. A penas recordaba la última vez que alguien le había desafiado de aquel modo, y por supuesto, nunca se trató de una mujer. Se relamió los labios con sadismo. ¿Le desafiaba? Mucho mejor, entonces.

En apenas un parpadeo, Killer recortó la poca distancia que les separaba y agarrando sin compasión alguna el cabello de la joven, tiró de él hasta tener su rostro justo delante del suyo.

La joven gimió de dolor. Al agarrarle el cabello le había rozado la herida que él mismo le había hecho en la cabeza al noquearla. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque a la par que notaba como su cabellera amenazaba seriamente con desprenderse de su cuero cabelludo, algo frío y metálico se había posado sobre una de sus mejillas.

La joven observó de soslayo la cuchilla que se posaba sobre su pálida mejilla y luego devolvió su mirada al pirata que había frente a ella. Le observó molesta y furiosa, y por un momento deseó poder arrancarle la máscara de cuajo a aquel maldito pirata que la había capturado, claro que, si en el proceso le deformaba parte del rostro, un tanto mejor.

—Tu nombre—exigió Killer con una profunda y sincera calma, para nada adecuada a la situación en que se encontraban.

—No necesitas saber mi nombre—replicó entre dientes.

Killer entrecerró sus ojos bajo su metálico casco y ejerció más presión sobre su mejilla, provocando que un fino hilo de sangre emanara de ella. No despegó su mirada de la joven, acechando la reacción que ésta tendría. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se movió. Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que esperaba una mueca, grito o sollozo por parte de su cautiva, mas su impasibilidad le perturbaba.

Se esforzó en escrutar los orbes de aquella mujer, tratando de encontrar un pequeño atisbo de miedo en ellos. Pero no lo halló. Tal vez se debiera a la oscuridad de la estancia, o tal vez aquella joven no le tuviera miedo a la muerte.

Killer volvió a sonreír con cinismo, deleitándose del sufrimiento de aquella mujer.

—Verás, me presentaría yo primero, pero si no me equivoco, y nunca lo hago, tú ya sabes quién soy—dijo con sorna.

—Es lo que tiene ser pirata—replicó la joven con burla.

Killer alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa y tironeó con más fuerza del cabello de ella. La joven se mordió el labio evitando emitir otro gemido de dolor.

—Marine—musitó—, soy marine.

Killer la observó con detenimiento, analizándola, escrutándola con la mirada. Estuvo tentado a echarse a reír jocosamente ante aquella trola. ¿Marine? Y un cuerno.

—Mientes—susurró el rubio.

La joven frunció más en ceño y le aguantó la mirada en silencio. Sabía perfectamente quien era el hombre que se encontraba ante ella. Probablemente el miembro más frío y calculador de la banda de Kidd, y además el más astuto. A él no le convencería con unas simples palabras, por muy uniformada que fuera.

— ¿Esperas que te lo demuestre? —jadeó.

—No espero que lo hagas—casi sonrió Killer—, no te creo.

La joven tragó saliva, mas sin apartar su vista del casco metálico de su interrogador. Se había topado con el cartel de recompensa de aquél hombre en más de una ocasión, pero debía admitir que en persona imponía mucho más "respeto" que en una simple fotografía.

—Podría matarte aquí y ahora—repuso el pirata, con una voz demasiado pausada—, y… a nadie le importaría.

Sabía que lo haría, era completamente capaz y podría apostar a que ganas no le faltaban. Aun así, conociendo la fama que tenía aquella tripulación, lo más probable era que antes la torturaran. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante tal pensamiento, mas no se dejó amedrentar.

— ¿Y a qué esperas? —le tentó la joven.

Killer aflojó levemente su agarre ante la respuesta de la joven. ¿Que a qué esperaba? Simple: a verla llorar. A oírla rogar por su vida y pedir clemencia como hacían todos aquellos que caían en sus fauces. _Ella_ no iba a ser diferente. Se acercó más, quedando su máscara apenas a unos cinco centímetros del tembloroso rostro de la joven y sonrió ladinamente. Él no era el único que estaba analizando a su enemigo, ni mucho menos.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? —cuestionó en un susurro aterrador el rubio.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de matarme? —contestó ella sin dejar de desafiarle con la mirada.

Killer sonrió con arrogancia y volvió a apretar su agarre, ganándose un jadeo por parte de la joven.

—No deberías jugar con un pirata, mujer—dijo amenazador—, y menos conmigo.

Dicho esto soltó a la joven con violencia y levantándose con aparente calma se fue por donde había venido, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su _casi _víctima. Debía averiguar quién diablos era ella, sino su tortura se limitaría a la parte física, en vez de extenderse también a la emocional. Y no había nada como desestabilizar psíquicamente a un preso.

* * *

Sentado en su sillón personal y agarrando una botella medio vacía de ron, observaba al rubio que tenía frente a él con expresión expectante.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó un impaciente pelirrojo.

— ¿Desde cuándo hacemos prisioneros, Kidd? —preguntó el rubio con expresión seria.

Kidd sonrió ante la actitud de su primer hombre, aunque simplemente se limitó a observarle con una sonrisa ladina y a mantenerse en silencio.

— ¿Qué planeas? —murmuró el rubio con suficiente voz como para que el pelirrojo lograra escucharle.

—La quiero en la tripulación—dijo Kidd, borrando su sonrisa y quedándose serio.

A Killer se le desencajó la cara bajo la máscara, aunque aparentemente se mantuvo impasible.

—No—dijo cortante su primer hombre.

— ¿No? —cuestionó Kidd frunciendo el ceño.

—No—volvió a repetir el rubio con la misma contundencia.

—Yo soy el capitán, Killer—dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

—Y yo tu primer hombre y el que debe evitar que hagas cualquier estupidez—contestó Killer con seriedad.

—He dicho que la quiero en la tripulación—rugió el capitán.

El rubio observó con detenimiento a su superior. Conocía la testarudez que le caracterizaban y sabía que hacerle entrar en razón sería complicado. Suspiró largamente y cogió aire.

—No puedes reclutarla.

— ¿Cómo que no puedo reclutarla? —gruñó Kidd frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—Es una mujer—contestó Killer con seriedad, mas sin perder la calma—, y tú no reclutas mujeres.

Kidd se recostó en su asiento y trató de calmarse mínimamente.

—Killer, eres mí subordinado más astuto y estratégico, así que dime: ¿Acaso no nos sería útil una mujer a bordo? —cuestionó el pelirrojo molesto, pero ya más calmado.

—Tal vez, pero _esa_ mujer no—respondió Killer tajante.

Kidd volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez de frustración. Sabía que Killer siempre le aconsejaba, negaba y advertía con algún motivo. Era su primer hombre y su mejor amigo y esa capacidad que tenía de ver entre líneas le había salvado el culo más de una vez, pero odiaba que el rubio nunca fuera directo al grano. Así que volvió a tomar aire.

— ¿Y por qué esa mujer no, Killer? —hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que no sonara molesto y burlón a la vez, pero no lo logró.

—No me gusta—contestó el rubio.

Kidd centró su mirada en el enmascarado que se encontraba sentado frente a él y le observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión. Por un momento la molestia que segundos antes había sentido se desvaneció para dar paso a la burla.

— ¿No te gusta? ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué la devolvamos a la tienda y la cambiemos por otra que sea de tu agrado?

Killer chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba claro que la tozudez de su capitán era tan grande como su orgullo.

—Kidd, ni si quiera sabemos quién es.

El pelirrojo volvió a observar a su primer hombre, pero esta vez con sorpresa.

—Creía que habías bajado a _hablar_ con ella esta mañana.

—Lo hice.

— ¿Y? —cuestionó Kidd volviendo a perder la paciencia.

—Me tentó para que la matara—dijo Killer sin inmutarse.

Kidd parpadeó un par de veces y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que no hizo más que molestar al rubio.

— ¿Lo ves? Por eso quiero que forme parte de la tripulación—habló el pelirrojo triunfal.

—Kidd; hemos hecho prisionera a una mujer, que va vestida de marine y que además tiene tendencias suicidas—dijo Killer mostrando un leve deje de molestia—, y por si eso fuera poco, ahora quieres reclutarla. ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

—En mí.

—Para eso puedes reclutar a cualquier otra fulana que encontremos por ahí—dijo Killer volviendo a su tono neutral, ganándose un gruñido por parte de su capitán.

—No hablo en ese sentido, Killer—gruñó Kidd molesto—. Esa mujer sabe pelear, en realidad, logró plantarte cara, y si la quiero en el barco es para fortalecer a la tripulación y así facilitarnos el llegar al One Piece, no para acostarme con ella. Aunque—volvió a sonreír de lado—, nunca se sabe.

Killer suspiró frustrado y observó el semblante de Kidd.

—No me fío de ella, y no creo que sea una buena idea dejarla vagando libremente por el barco—dijo Killer sosegado pero firme.

Kidd observó al rubio. ¿Significaba aquello que aceptaba su decisión, pero le estaba advirtiendo de antemano? Sí, debía ser eso. A Killer no se le escapaba nunca nada. Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que el capitán habló:

—No te fías de ella—afirmó el pelirrojo.

—No—contestó Killer sin titubear.

—Bien—dijo Kidd triunfal.

— ¿Bien? —repitió Killer. Había algo en el semblante de su pelirrojo capitán que no le daba buena espina.

—Creo que te acabo de encontrar el pasatiempo perfecto para que no te aburras—dijo Kidd sonriendo torcidamente.

Killer tragó saliva, sabía lo que significaba aquello. Conocía demasiado bien a su capitán como para no saber interpretarle. Mierda, se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Podría ser marine—dijo Killer en un intento de disuadir a su capitán.

—Tú no crees que sea marine Killer, ni yo tampoco—sentenció Kidd.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó Killer temiéndose que sus conjeturas fueran ciertas.

—Entonces, tú te encargas de la nena—dijo sonriendo arrogantemente a su primer hombre.

* * *

Apoyado en la barandilla del barco, el Soldado de la Masacre observaba el horizonte bajo su metálica máscara. Se había levantado apenas diez minutos atrás y ahora trataba de distraerse mientras esperaba la llegada del periódico.

Un agudo graznido le hizo alzar el rostro hacia el cielo esperando encontrarse con la blanquecina ave del periódico, sin embargo el pájaro que vio ni si quiera era blanco.

Entrecerró ambos ojos tratando de distinguir con mayor claridad de que ave se trataba. Le extrañó el hecho de que éste se limitara a sobrevolar la embarcación en círculos, al acecho.

De repente una imagen tomó forma en su memoria y sonrió ladinamente. Si su instinto de cazador no fallaba, no era la primera vez que se cruzaba con aquel halcón que acababa de posarse sobre la barandilla del barco.

Observó al animal de soslayo hasta que, de nuevo, un graznido captó su atención. Ahora sí se trataba del ave del periódico. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ya hacía una semana que esperaba poder hacerse con un periódico, pero los constantes cambios climáticos del Nuevo Mundo se lo habían impedido.

En cuanto el ave dejó caer el noticiero sobre la cubierta del barco, Killer lo cogió sin demorarse ni un minuto más. En realidad el periódico en sí le importaba poco, siempre lo leía, y éste lo leería también, pero no ahora. Lo abrió con fluidez y pronto se topó con varios papeles que sobresalían del noticiario. Sonrió complacido bajo su máscara y se internó de nuevo en el barco, dirigiéndose a su camarote.

* * *

En cuanto abrió la puerta dejó el periódico sobre su cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta. Sus dedos se movían con avidez sobre los amarillentos papeles que había extraído del periódico.

Tenía que estar allí. Lo sabía, lo intuía. En aquel montón de papeles debía encontrarse el cartel de recompensa que él buscaba y, que debería poder arrojar respuestas a todas aquellas lagunas que se habían formado con la llegada de la joven.

¿Kidd quería que se encargara de ella? Bien, lo haría. En cuanto descubriera de quién se trataba, claro. Y para ello necesitaba los carteles. Estaba convencido de que la _prisionera _tendría una recompensa por su cabeza, por muy mínima que ésta fuera.

Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre un folio en concreto, lo extrajo del montón y lo observó con detenimiento. Si bien se sentía orgulloso por haber acertado en su deducción, en cuanto se leyó el cartel el orgullo fue sustituido por el desconcierto y la extrañez.

Volvió a remirarse la cifra que ofrecían por su cabeza. Imposible. Se levantó de la cama como si de un resorte se tratara y se dirigió al camarote de Kidd. Sabía que a esas horas su capitán estaría durmiendo, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al oír sus ronquidos. Al parecer Kidd se tomaba muy en serio el querer despertar a los muertos.

En un silencio absoluto deslizó el amarillento cartel de recompensa por debajo de la puerta del camarote. No tenía intenciones de despertarle, no era con él con quien quería hablar, no. Sonrió cínicamente. Ahora ya sabía quién era aquella mujer.

Se levantó y puso rumbo a las bodegas, donde se encontraba la joven sin nombre. No había vuelto a bajar allí desde el día de su llegada, cuando en un vano intento de hacerla hablar la había amenazado y "duchado". Ensanchó aún más su cínica sonrisa. Kidd le había dicho que no podía matarla sin su consentimiento, bien, no la mataría. Sin embargo, su pelirrojo capitán no mencionó nada acerca de mutilarla.

* * *

El colosal rugido que emitieron sus tripas la hizo sonrojarse aún sabiendo que se encontraba sola en aquella bodega. Observó la bandeja de comida que tenía ante sí con deseo y no pudo evitar que la boca le ensalivara. Pero no se lo iba a permitir. Había aguantado una semana sin probar bocado. No pensaba aceptar nada relacionado con aquellos piratas. Además, si iban a matarla prefería que le pegaran un tiro antes que envenenarla.

Le habían traído aquellos trozos de pan al día siguiente de encontrarse presa y no habían vuelto. Se había tirado toda una semana sumida en la más profunda soledad. Sin visitas, ni siquiera de su enmascarado captor.

Nada más pensar en aquel rubio, unos pausados pasos retumbaron entre las paredes en la que ella se encontraba. Se estremeció y se mentalizó para recibir una congelada ducha. Movió levemente las piernas, adormecidas de estar sentada, y se preparó para pelear. Rió mentalmente ante aquel último pensamiento, ¿pelear? Llevaba una semana sin probar bocado y pensaba enfrentarse a aquellos piratas. La hambruna debió afectarle al cerebro, seguro.

Esperó paciente a que el sujeto cuyos pasos retumbaban cual tambores de guerra se acercara lo suficiente para poder identificarle. Un débil haz de luz que se coló valiente entre los maderos ocasionó un brillo metálico al otro lado de la celda.

La joven se tensó. Era _él_. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y trató de contener la ira que empezaba a consumirla desenfrenadamente. Le observó detenidamente, sin perder ningún detalle de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de aquel rubio. Trató de enfocar su vista en sus manos para averiguar así si el pirata tendría ganas de "bañarla" como la última vez, o no. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio en cuanto no divisó nada parecido a un cubo.

Killer la observaba desde el otro lado de los barrotes. Parecía alerta, a diferencia de la última y primera vez que la visitó. Probablemente no le gustó que la mojara. Sonrió de lado y agregó un nuevo pasatiempo a su lista del día. Se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y entró en la celda.

El cubo de agua que había usado como asiento una semana atrás se encontraba a un lado de la celda, por lo que lo asió con claras intenciones de volver a darle la misma utilidad.

Se sentó frente a la joven y la escrutó con la mirada. Tenía mal aspecto, estaba consumida por desnutrición y más pálida de lo que la recordaba. Se asemejaba levemente a un cadáver, sin embargo sus ojos, pese a estar sutilmente hundidos en sus cuencas, poseían la misma vivacidad y desafío de una semana atrás. Observó de reojo la bandeja de comida compuesta por tres trozos de pan y un vaso de agua y sonrió bajo la máscara. Dio la orden de no mandar más comida precisamente para que la joven agonizara en hambre, pero no esperaba que ella solita rechazara la poca que le habían proporcionado el segundo día.

La prisionera observó al pirata inmóvil frente a ella. ¿La observaba? Tal vez, era imposible saberlo con certeza en aquella oscuridad y más debido a la máscara que, al parecer, no se quitaba nunca. Sin embargo, notaba su inquisidora mirada sobre ella. Se removió incómoda, odiaba esa sensación de sentirse observada, mas no tener la certeza de sí realmente lo estaba siendo o no.

No obstante, la molestia de la joven no pasó desapercibida para el Soldado de la Masacre que se regodeó internamente por ello.

— ¿Te incomoda mi presencia...Chrisle?

La joven abrió ambos ojos de par en par y rápidamente se mordió el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, para que el inminente escalofrío que amenazaba con subir por su espalda se desvaneciera en el acto por el dolor.

_Su nombre_. Aquel pirata conocía su nombre, sabía quién era ella. Sin embargo no era eso lo que la preocupaba, no. Su voz, su tono: frío como el acero y excesivamente calmado. Tan calmado que rozaba la dulzura. La dulzura de la muerte. De _su_ muerte.

* * *

**N.A.:** Para empezar, siento haber tardado en actualizar, no era mi intención, pero en compensación este capítulo es más largo, así que solo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo ;) También debo avisar que las clases han empezado (otra vez ¬¬) y ya no tengo vacaciones, por lo que tardaré más en actualizar por falta de tiempo. Aunque quién sabe...si los reviews me motivan suficiente tal vez me plantee trasnochar para traeros más Quimera (sí señoras y señores, a esto se le llama chantaje xD).

En fin, espero vuestros reviews. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas y cualquier tipo de paranoia que se os pase por la cabeza y queráis compartir con una servidora ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

Besos metaleros\m/


End file.
